tdiwritersnuzlockefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Anonymous User
Welcome Hi, welcome to TDIwriter's nuzlocke Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Episode Thirteen: TU - Judgement Day page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDIwriter (Talk) 18:47, November 12, 2011 Hmm. Well, opening the ROM directly will automatically open VBA, and, if you've saved correctly, it should open up to the game's last saved point, too. Use Your IllusionsAbhor the Invitation of Promised Love 01:47, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...okay. I think I had the same problem, when I first downloaded VBA. So, just to make sure, you're been saving using the VBA option, and now saving via the game's save option, correct? Use Your IllusionsAbhor the Invitation of Promised Love 01:51, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, the reason I asked is because when I first downloaded VBA, I saved using the in-game save option, and it did what you described. Use Your IllusionsAbhor the Invitation of Promised Love 01:59, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I hope it works for you, bro. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful. Use Your IllusionsAbhor the Invitation of Promised Love 02:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, TAU. I had an idea, and I wanted to see if you'd be onboard with it. How about a sort of co-op Nuzlocke? Where as, you play LeafGreen, I play FireRed (or vice versa), I name my rival TAU, you name your rival Brandon (or Brandy/Bran/Brandawg). We'd have a sort of...friendly rivalry, like in Character Creation. Who can get the farthest/win with the fewest deaths, ect. What do you think? Paradise City Just an urchin livin' under the street 22:40, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Just curious, do you want to continue their story into the next, or just have an epilogue? And is Sapphire TAU going to be the same one in FireRed? I have some ideas already, if you're not sure about the above answers. And this is a fun idea. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 04:13, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking that if it was a carryover--same characters, next landmass?--that they got bored of being their land's "top dogs" and decided to all explore together after a nice long holiday. :) As such, they eventually got to FireRed's Kanto? and decided to train up Kanto's next champions. TAU would be anonymous, since he wouldn't want to be recognized as Johto's? Top Trainer here, and his team would hang around him without being too obvious. TAU's new team would learn the truth on the roads, but it would be top secret information if they wanted to stay with the team. If it's the same TAU and he's all alone, maybe his winning team retired, or just takes on anyone that beats all 8 gym leaders and trains on their own, or basks in the limelight. If they only fight anyone that beats all the gym leaders, they're almost retired already. TAU got bored and decided that his passion was in training, and teaching the new team members to believe in themselves. He grows with them as a teacher, and takes pride in all of their achievements. Um... New TAU equals a clean break. I really like the first choice, since you can incorporate the old team and the new team with an Anonymous TAU. x) But the second choice is perhaps an easier story to tell. Have fun, and thanks for asking for my help. It means a lot. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 05:05, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Oooh. Just had another thought. As an epilogue, peace could fall on the land, and all Pokemon were protected by law. Pokemon could choose to join humans, but as equals and friends. Never again as servants. TAU went down in history as the leader who ended Pokemon fighting and "slavery" in Johto?, and wanted to continue his rulership in Khanto and all the other lands. Since his winning team was helping to uphold the new laws in Johto, they couldn't join TAU on his quest to save Pokemon in the other lands. Therefore, he needed to build up a new team. One that could save all the wild and pet Pokemon in Kanto. That might or might not end the Nuzlocke world, but would definitely be an epilogue to remember. ;) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 05:14, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I thought of one more. If the same TAU comes over, but only the leader of his old team joins him, and the rest of his team retires or holds down the proverbial fort, then just the main two from the old story could train a new team. That would be simpler than the whole team joining TAU on a new adventure. If you do want a clean break, here's another idea. TAU and his old team roam the land, helping new trainers and their pokemon find their team balance, and good training methods. They go down in history as the best "leaders" their land has known in centuries! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 09:51, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Thought I'd ask you what I'm supposed to do after Blaine's Gym and the 3 Islands. I can't go any further on Victory Road, and don't know how to get to the next islands or the Ruby. I'm level 55, so I'm ready to battle at the next Gym if I can get to it. I've spent a whole day--(read about 3 1/2 hours)--trying to figure this out, and might just keep training up until I stumble across something. Unless you know what I should do next? I've searched online, too, but mostly just found maps instead of what to do next. Thanks if you have any help. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 03:49, February 27, 2012 (UTC)